Most of known headlights for vehicles comprise more than one light unit. Depending on the kind of the vehicle and the regulations of the national market, it is necessary to provide a tilting mechanism for the low beam light unit as well as for the high beam light unit. Usually, the headlight range adjusting unit is coupled to the low beam light unit. In order to adjust the high beam light unit directly with the adjustment of the low beam light unit, the mechanical coupling is directly arranged between the lower and the high beam light unit. Accordingly, a simultaneous tilting of both the low beam light unit and the high beam light unit is provided.
DE 10 2009 033 910 A1 discloses a headlamp for a vehicle having a housing in which a low beam light unit and a high beam light unit are received. The headlight comprises a headlight range adjustment unit having a mechanical coupling unit for simultaneously tilting the lower and the high beam light unit. The disclosed arrangement is only feasible for applications with light units which are arranged one next to the other. However, the headlight range adjustment unit as disclosed is not applicable for headlamps comprising a low beam light unit in an upper position and a high beam light unit in a position below the low beam light unit.
Another headlamp is known from DE 10 2014 102 867 A1, which comprises a first frame for receiving a first light unit and a second frame for receiving a second a light unit. Both light units are arranged one in front of the other. A mechanical coupling is performed with a coupling means. When the headlight range adjustment unit is activated, both light units are tilted about dedicated tilting axes. However, the mechanical coupling is not suitable for light units which are arranged above each other.